knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Šantićeve pjesme 1911.
SIJAČI Jutro. Bik riče. Iz široke nozdrve Para mu bije. Odjekuju strane. Zlatno, kô klasje zlatno kada dozre, Izbija sunce, navješćuje dane Ljiljana skorih. Šume pjesme vrela, I ranim pupkom pupe gole grane. Ovo su časi velikijeh djela: Širom oranih, zamagljenih njiva Vide se jaki roditelji sela. Znoj im sa lica udara i liva, Polako kraču kô da svaki stupa Kovčegu svetom gdje ugodnik sniva. Polako kraču. I dok magla tupa Rastanjuje se, i dok sunce lije Radosti zlatne iz crvenih kupa, Svi mašu rukom iznad brazda tije' - I prodrti im rukava Lepršaju se, šume, kô kad vije Vjetar u spletu sasušenih trava. Meni se čini: kô da krila sklope Svijetle ptice, i svrh ovih glava Lebde i a iz svake stope Radnika krotkih, roblja naših dana, Lovori, sjajni kô zlato kad stope, Rastu, sviju se, pa vrsima grana Poljube crna i znojava čela. I kô da čujem: kako sa svih strana Horovi zvone, i kô suza vrela Svjetlost čudesna polako se sliva Po podrtijem krovovima sela. I svaki sijač kô da viši biva, Raste, i svaki pod krstom se diže Nebu... I na me, usred ovih njiva, Kô razdrobljene zvijezde, sve stiže I pada sjeme iz žuljavih ruka; A ozgo otac silazi sve bliže: Uz pratnju silnih i čudesnih zvuka sjajni on polaže viš' njih... I svud iz neba, s vrhova i Zvoni i zvoni: " Sja sunce, zlatno kô klasje kad dozre; Bik riče ispod jela stogodišnjih, I jutro kadi dimom jake nozdre... PROLAZE DANI... Prolaze dani... Kô selice neke Gube se oni u dugome nizu. I jednom i ja počivaću blizu Povijenih vrba, čempresa i smreka... No moja duša naselju zvijezda Prhnuti neće da odmara krila: Ostaće ovdje gdje je sa mnom bila. Tu, iznad grana i toplih gnijezda, Rodne rijeke, dubrava i vrela, Krševa, polja i ubogih sela, Gdje raštrkane kolibe stoje - S ticama one lepršaće lako, I moliti se, i čekati tako Na zlatno jutro otadžbine moje... JEDNO VEČE Ja sam naslonjen na prozoru bio, I gledô na drum pušeći cigaru. Plavkasti dim se kolebô i vio U pramenovima mekim. Po Mostaru Veče je svoje rudo zlato lila, I krovovi su drhtali u žaru. Ti nekud prođe. Uza te su bila I djeca tvoja, male crnke dvije Očiju toplih. Na tebi je svila Šuštala kao vjetar kada vije U rosnu lišću Prah vreo, Što drum kô neko sivo platno krije, Tvoj bi skut, katkad, dodirnô i meo. I više ništa nisam gledô drugo - Vas gledah samo kroz večernji veo, Sve dokle niste svrnuli za ugô... Kô iz gnijezda gdje sve studen davi, Tad iz mog srca jedno jato dugo Ranjenih tica s cvrkutom se javi, I vama prhnu... Noć slaziti stade... Mrak... U moj prozor, sa visine plavi', Jedan crni leptir doplovi i pade. POZNI ČASOVI Kô kakva slika čarobna iz rama, U tvoju baštu, gdje bije, Ti mirno gledaš iz prozora, sama, I naslonjena. Tiho miris vije, Na tvoje leje mesečina pada Topla i meka, i ruže ti mije Srebrom... Ti ne znaš da preda mnom sada Noć duga stoji, pusta, i u čami, S razvalinama... Iznad gluha grada Svud slepi miši kruže, i u tami buče... I senke bez broja grnu, i svaka kuca mi Rukom u prozor, kako prođe koja... Ti ne Znaš... Tvoju noć svetle dragulji, Dokle iz tame sve u okna moja Kô slepo oko pozni mesec bulji. UZ HRIDI ŽIVOTA Nisu se na me savijale grane Sa grozdovima rosnih jorgovana, Ja nisam svoje provodio dane Samo uz pjesmu i šum Gdje magle mrknu, gdje vihori kose, I nepogoda gromom tuče svagda, Gdje nema hlada, cvijeta i rose, Ni vrela punih duge i smaragda - Tamo sam stupô i noć bdio mnogu Uz one što ih bol tresô i hvatô... Po ljutom kršu peo sam se bogu, I znam da bogu blagodarim za to! I znam: što oštro ralo dublje rije, Sve ljepša klica na svjetlo bije Ozdo, iz groba, gdje se zlatna zače... I znam: na svaki udar, kô hrid koja, Sve ljepše iskre prospe duša moja, Svijetla krila uzdižući jače... POD VRBAMA Sjaj đurđevske zore rane Padao je preko strana, A ti kradom gazila si U rijeku, ispod grana. svilu tvoje kose Mrsio je vjetar ti'o; Ja, dršćući kao trska, Pod vrbom sam skriven bio. Srebrn talas o hrid golu Rasipô se meko, mekše; Ja na tvoja njedra bacih Struk vrijeska i Ti zatrepta, mila, naga, I u vodu sva se skupi... U ljiljane lica tvoga Purpurna se vatra upi... I dok leptir kružio te Kô vodeni cvijet mio. Ja, dršćući kao trska, Pod vrbom sam skriven bio. BEGOVIMA Ovamo, doli sa Doli U puk i narod gdje pucaju rebra Suha i mukom izmučena Što s crnim hljebom samo smoči soli. Ovamo! Čujte nevolje i boli Onog što nikad sreće ružu ne bra, Dok vi za oke svog zlata i srebra Gradite Doli! Doli! Doli! Ako ste vjerni propisim' Sunca što blista sred noći i dana, Ovamo, gdje se lomi snaga muška Nevoljnog brata, što rad suhe kore Za draču hvata, stenje, vuče, ore, Dok vas na mirno san ljuljuška. POD BEHAROM Jahao sam konje, pio Ali nigda nisam 'vako bio. Gle, veliko sunce uprlo strijele Na zumbule plave i bijele, Na granate smokve pokraj Na vite od stoljetnih dana, I tanke sred ravna Mostara, Što se sav bijeli od rosna Pa kô da bi jedan golem rubin bio, U hiljadu boja trepti cio, Dok Neretva plava o krš se razbija I srebrni galeb nad njome se vija. Pa još kako ovdje miriše I zelena trava od pamuka mekša, I bijeli cvijet trešnje i jasmina, Kô kuda prolazi Emina! Ah, Emina! Samo tu da mi se javi: Da joj mrsim svilu uvojaka plavi', Da ižljubim grlo i pod grlom što je, Pa san kada tiho sklopi oči moje, Da me maše kitom bijela - Bi mi tada bio bez PRED KAPIDŽIKOM Kapidžik otvori, jer, moga mi Izvaliću i tvrde, Pa neka se na me svi srde, Jer za tobom, umrijeh, Emina! Il' si ljuta na me što po dana U sjedim, niti drugo marim No razbijam s starim Uz udare sitne tankih A ko ne bi pio?... Ko se jednom svrne U tvoj pa ti vidi oči crne, Taj se vraća domu i I bi bio! Da te jednom vidi, bi pio I nikad se više ne bi!... BEG RAŠID- BEG Na čarduku starom Rašid- sio, Puši. Polju gleda: gdje ono sve brže Pust jedan odmiče i hrže - I u srcu buknu plamen mio... Sjeća se mladosti - bašte mirisave, I svoga, i uskih Gdje su cure lake iz svih Na nj bacale ruže i zumbule plave... U snu gleda carske i horde, S mjesecem zelene i gorde, I turskih čuje jasne zvuke... Sanja... No truba pisnu neđe. On se prenu, trže, guste skupi I obori glavu među suhe ruke. METEOR U staroj bašti na pragu od vrata, Puni zvijezda sjedili smo sami... Noć bješe plava, i u polutami Rumenio se plod zdrelih Tiho... Sve ćuti... Samo bršljan sveli, Negdje, uz letve, šuštô je kô svila... I u čas kad si na mom srcu bila, čudesna svjetlost sva nebesa preli - Bijela vatra po granju se prosu, I kô da nebo razdrobi planetu, Sav Mostar dragim kamenjem se osu. Uza me topla ti se pribi jače, I meni bješe kô da nas u letu Anđeo jedan zlatnim krilom tače. BAJKA Ležô sam na žalu. Još u modrom visu Imalo je nebo jednu zv'jezdu zlatnu, I nad lukom druge vidjele se nisu. Po rastrtu moru, kô po meku platnu, Padali su prvi galebovi. Neđe Molitva je rana u zvonu i klatnu Jecala. Sve grane, putanje i međe Pjevale su pjesmu. Mirisô je zdravi Vrijesak, i hridi sve sive i smeđe. Ja sam gledô: tiho, kô san jedan plavi, Nasmijana, topla, i kô ljiljan mio, Okupana rosom, ona mi se javi, I stupi mi. Jedan leptir, što je bio Pun zlatnoga praška nad njom razvi krila, Dok je srebrn veo titrajući krio Purpur njenog t'jela. Iz kosa kô svila, Iz njedara njenih, sa lica i čela Padale su ruže, i svaka je bila Kao krv crvena. I dok se svrh sela Plava, tanka para u pramenju kupa, Ona mi se prignu pa, sjajna i vrela, Poljubi me. I njen poljubac se upi U san moj, od zlatnih nita što se pleo. Zatim nasmijana mekom rukom skupi I podiže s trave svoj prozirni veo, I pođe. Gdje srebrn talas o žal bije Jedan krupan labud čekô je i bdjeo; Lako, kô dah tihi što iz palma vije, Na ustremljena mu ona sjede krila, I s njom labud krenu što je mogô prije... Planu more, posta kô crvena svila. Pogorješe jedra, sve zasja! I lukom Plovio je labud, a zora je bila Obgrlila vrat mu ružičastom rukom. EJ KONJICU... Ej konjicu vjerni, ej ti moje krilo, Gdje je doba ono, gdje su dani oni Kad je srce puno bilo?! Kao laki vjetar što oblake goni, Nosio si dugo svoga gospodara Jutrom i večerom kad se sunce kloni... Svud sam brao i grozde Mojoj sreći nigdje ravne bilo nije - Sve od Banje Luke pa čak do Mostara! Znaš li čase one?... Pozno sunce grije, Vrhovi kao vatra gore, A svuda iz bašte miris vije. Mi se povraćamo iz lova, iz gore, A ona na stoji Ljepša od večeri i od -zore... Na me čeka... Gleda, i časove broji Kad ću proći... A ja, kad bih blizu bio, Slao bih joj pozdrav svoji'... A ona s i mio Prosula bi hitro, i kô snijeg na me Pahuljice meke padale su ti'o, Kao da su i same... O, kako je onda puno sunca bilo!... A sad?... Svuda mutni oblaci i tame... Ej konjicu vjerni, ej ti moje krilo!... O BORE STARI... O bore stari, mučeniče sinji, Gromom su tvoje prsi raskrhane I nova rana sve te više kinji. Opaljen gledaš u olovne dane, I nigdje sunca da se tebi javi, I boli tresu ranjene ti grane. U tvom vrhu u razdanak plavi Ne čujem više ptica pozdrav vreo, No jauk dugi što svu zemlju davi. Na tebi sada visi crni veo... Muke te lome kô rapave I ti me gledaš sumoran i sveo. O bore, upi' svoje jake žile U ovu zemlju punu crne drače... U njoj su snage, u njoj tvoje sile. U njoj je lijek za srce što plače, U njoj se vrela naše krvi liju, - U tu krv svetu upi' žile jače. Kô sjaj što jutrom nebesa ga piju Ona je topla, i ona će dati Sokove svježe da te vjerom griju. Ne tuži! Gordo u uzdanju pati, Još ima Boga i raspete trajno S lovorom čeka vječna slava mati... Ja sklapam oči i kroz snove tajno Ja vidim zoru povrh tvojih grana Gdje ruže baca božanski i sjajno... I slušam kako širom rodnih strana Radošću zvoni sa gusala struna, Dok se u zlatu vaskrsnijeh dana Sa nebom ljubi tvoja gorda kruna. < OTADŽBINO, GDJE SI? S njedara tvojih davno nisam brao Nijedne ruže... Sve gorom i gorom Grozeći mukom, led je ljuti pao I svojom tvrdom okiva me korom. Proljeća tvoga gdje je pozdrav mio I klik orlova na svijetloj Vaj, ja bih topla zagrljaja htio... ...Hladno je, hladno... Otadžbino, gdje si? Nijemo gledam kroz potoke suze, Po oštrom mrazu tebi duša bludi - Vapije, cvili... Pita ko te uze, O, ko te trže sa mojijeh grudi... Žedan sam... Tvoga izvora bih pio, No svuda samo smrzle bare desi', Vaj, ja bih vihor tvoje duše htio... ...Hladno je, hladno... Otadžbino, gdje si? Prelazim klance, putanje i međe, Prebirem gore i polja i selo, Ne bih li samo ugledao neđe Tvoj lik i tvoje osvećeno čelo... No tebe nema... Umrla si nama... A narod?... Ćuti u i ljesi. Vaj, nigdje ništa do leda i ...Hladno je, hladno... Otadžbino, gdje si? POD ČEMPRESIMA Pod čempresima tamnim, Uz jednu poljsku rijeku, Kô smoren putnik sam ležo U rujnom kukurijeku. Iz modre visoke raži Grličin čuo se glas; U zlatu večernjeg sunca Svaki je rudio klas. Moj pogled lutao je Po moru svilena klasja, Kad tvoja mila mi slika U punoj radosti zasja. U tvoje rasute kose, Uz jedan mirisni dah, Večernji purpur je padô Kô crven i sjajan prah. Uz pratnju leptira snježni' I tihi šum sa grana, Ti, draga, išla si meni Kô sreća pomrlih dana... Vjetar je mrsio lako Po tvome njedru vlas, A za tobom je stizô Grličin topli glas. I dok je tonulo sunce Za dalek greben plavi, Ja vidjeh u zlatnom klasju Gdje drugo sunce se javi: U noći očiju tvojih Ti si mi nosila dan; Na susret htjedoh ti poći, No bijah kô prikovan... I bi mi kô da me pokri S široka grana: Nada mnom ti si bila Sva topla i nasmijana... Iz tvoga osmjeha slatka I žarka kô smiraj sam Po meni bijele ruže Kô snježni padoše Iz vruće visoke raži Grličin glas je zvao, U vrhu čempresa starih Pošljednji plamen je sjao. Od sreće ja bijah umro, A ti, u ljepoti svoj, Nada mnom sama si stala, Kô divni spomenik moj... No kada se iz sna probudih, Studena zora je bila... O moja studena okna Gavran je lomio krila... I jad i mračna tuga, U ljutom čemeru svom, Kô rastopljeno gvožđe Po srcu padaše mom... SUSRET U ranom dobu, kada s čežnja tajnih Treperi duša, s njome sam se srio Na izvorima gora zavičajnih. U njenoj ruci pun je bio Sunce... Ja klekoh... I dokle me grije Njen pogled, ja sam žedan sunca pio U duši začuh slatke melodije, I sve mi sjajem čudesnim zablista, Milo i toplo, kao nigda prije. Zavjesa spade... I ljepota čista Ukaza mi se na svome oltaru, Pod spletovima lovorova lista. I ja zatreptah u sreći i žaru. I vidjeh gdje se gore uzdrhtane Oblače tiho u duginu šaru. Pune rubina poviše se grane, I kô da širok jedan veo sjajni Pokri visoke grebene i strane... U ranom dobu, kada s čežnja tajnih Treperi duša, s njome sam se srio Na izvorima gora zavičajnih. Od onog časa njezin korak mio Ja svuda čujem, i sve mislim na nju, I s njom u srcu nosim svijet cio... Noću, kad mjesec topi se po granju, Ona mi dođe na kô neki Šum tajni. Mirno, u čudnom treptanju, Uza me sjedne, i njen veo meki Šušti uz moje , Kô srebrn šušanj zvijezda daleki'. Puna dobrote tihe, blagodatne, Pruži mi ruku i kô sestra prava Priča mi svoje pripovjesti zlatne... Znaš li zvuk harfe kada podrhtava Od slatke čežnje? Tako dršćem i ja Na svaki glas joj do razdanka plava... U zoru ode. Tamo gdje se svija Sa makovima crvenim raž zdrela, I zvoni pozdrav ranih melodija: Stane i motri na uboga sela, Na kolibice, gdje magla blijeda Pokriva suha radenička čela. Pošlje je vidim: penje se i sjeda Na hladni greben i gori, s vrhunca, Očima suznim moju zemlju gleda. Odem li tamo gdje pod granjem bunca Srebrni izvor, nađem je gdje bdije Nad ljiljanima punim zlatna sunca. Siđem li doli, jezeru, gdje vije Miris jasmina i ljubica skori', Vidim gdje naga rukom pljeska, bije, I kao rana zora kada zori, Njezino tijelo od sunca i rose U srebrnijem talasima gori... O, kako milo šušte njene kose Pod i meni se čini Nagdje na zlatnu planetu me nose... Gledam i strepim... Šumore jasmini, Svilene ptice sleću iz gnijezda; I moja duša nad njom, u visini, Leprša - puna duga i zvijezda. TRUBADUR Moje je nebo, moje zore plave, Moj purpur ruža i glas iz gnijezda, Moj šum rijeke kad se časi jave S povratkom tihim večernjih zvijezda... U meni gori jedna sveta vatra, I moje srce sve grli i ljubi... Snagu mi duše nikada ne satra Zamahom kobnim života bič gubi. Gord sam i sretan što se vazda mogu Uzdići vječnoj ljepoti i Bogu, I božjeg srca biti jedan deo. Ja ćutim vatru svetu i rijetku - Moja je duša u svome začetku Obukla na se sunca zlatni veo... JUTRO ŽETVE Ovdje, pod hrastom, gdje se paprat splete, Počivam samcat. Šušte račve stare, Kao da mašu na čupave čete Oblaka ranih što se tiho žare I plove tamo, preko polja tije', Po zlatu ječma i 'šenice jâre, Gdje trepti jutro i svjetlila lije, Pada po drvlju i zahvata sela I raštrkane kolibice mije. Niz golu strmen pljušte hitra vrela, Kô da bi krupne rubine, što gore, Po dolinama razasuti htjela. Tamo, u strani, pod plamenjem zore, Vide se čeljad, i zdrava, Kô tvrda stabla na gore. U polje slaze, gdje rijeka plava Teče i klasje žedno pije rosu I po vrbaku tanka magla spava. Pogledaj! Ko je muško nosi kosu Preko ramena, a struka mu bedra Resama bije. Ženske, s njima što su, Grablje i vile drže; neke vedra I nejač malu. Već čujem Zveket i vidim treskaju se njedra... Evo sve družbe! Ovdje, ispod grana, Svoja gnijezda gdje kosovac gradi, Gdje s bukve šušte bajke davnih dana, Vidim ih. Hode. Poljski vjetar hladi, Povija gustu travu ispred ljudi I diže sa nevjesta mladi'. Tu su i majke. Gle, jednoj sa grudi Golotrb mali pretegao se ceo, Pružio ruke za makom što rudi. Svi grabe brže tamo gdje se spleo, Nadomak stada i široke struge, Sa makovima klas zlatan i zdreo. Već su na meti. I rukave duge Zagrću kosci, i živo se klade Koji će brže natkositi druge. Zbaciše s glava i vade Iz stare, I hitrom rukom dobre kose glade. Sad polegoše i 'šenice jâre Pokrivaju ih vrsi uzdrhtani I, rosni, lako u zori se žare. I kosci kose, i dok vjetar rani Povija klasje, sa žilava vrata Mrse se, viju im . I sikće kosa, i u sjaju zlata Otkosi leže, i rubini rose Trepte po oborena vlata. Srebrn se blesak prosipa sa kose, Nabrekle dršću na mišici žile, I žitom šušti korak noge bose. Već grablje grabe i dižu se vile - Sa zlata iznad čela Stupaju cure. Radosne i mile, Plodove žetve, slatku hranu sela, U stoge slažu. Već drhtavu Iz suhog njedra baca zemlja vrela - Već prisluženo sunce na oltaru Nebesa trepti, zâri, e bih rekô Kao da visi i plamti u žaru Ogromno, sveto sve neko! Gle, jedan orô leti mu sve brže, Na klisurama što ga svu noć čekô... Već žega zadnju paru s njima vrže - U hlad se, evo, putnik Turčin krije, Privezan konjic pokraj njega hrže. I napiru se kosci ko će prije! Ne oni umora ni grča, Samo što žeđi odoljeti nije. Gle, jedan visok kao stablo srča, Brišući znojno lice što se plami, Pod jablanove do rijeke strča - Prilegnu zemlji i na dušak sami Žeđ vrelu smiri; dok sjajno, kô Trepti jutro i sve žedne mami. U radovanju stremi gora strma, I vode njene, grmjelice pune, Probijaju se iz hridi i grma. Sve kliče. Uz to kô da rosne krune Klasova zlatnih dodiruju neđe Polako harfe nevidljive strune. I kao sve strane i međe Zasiplju zvuci, i tiho, sve tiše Padaju meni na čelo i ... I moja duša širi se, sve više Oaza biva. I gle, sa svih strana, Pod blagim pljuskom od sunčane kiše, Plodove zlatne pruža mi sa grana... MATI Još nikad nije tvoj dom, o smrti, bio Ukrašen tako!... Najljepši plod si sa grana Pobrala zemnih, a on je još sunce htio... Jedne si noći sa plavih sletila strana U moje bašte... Tiho je padala rosa, I krunila se jabuka procvetana... I ja sam čula gdje kradom koračaš bosa... I u tvom domu moja su djeca bila... Odvela si ih... Zlatna je njihova kosa, K'o zlatno klasje kad sleti zora mila. Oni su bili moji anđeli pravi!... U njih je lice k'o ljiljanova svila... U njih su oči plave, k'o plavi... U njih su usne mak crveni što se krije U zrelom žitu... Još nigda, otkad se javi, Tvoj dom, o smrti, ukrašen bio nije Ljepotom takom!... A moji dvori su crni... O, gdje si?!... Dođi u moju sobu, što prije, Ja čekam na te!... Sva moja blaga zgrni: Ja imam oči plave, ja ću ih dati... Ja imam kosu zlatnu, njom se ogrni... Ja imam topla njedra, sve daje mati, Sve uzmi, evo!... Ne oklijevaj, hodi! Pruži mi ruku!... Mirno ću uza te stati!... Samo me djeci, mojoj me djeci vodi!... SLUTNJA Skoro će, možda, sa pokrovom tame, Studena zemlja popadati na me I doći meni pošljednji minuti. No moja duša ostaće da bude Lagana ptica ove rodne grude, Topla, lijepa, ko zorini puti. Ovdje u kršu, gdje su drače tuge, Iznad rijeka, zavičajnih vrela, Oskudnih polja i ubogih sela, Sviće gnijezdo od sunca i duge... I svuda srca gdje razdrta stoje Ona će bdjeti ko noću planeta, I na svom krilu, skrušena i sveta, Nositi nebu suze zemlje moje... MI SMO NA PO PUTA... Mi smo na po puta umorni i sveli, I kada bi' mogli, mi bi' natrag htjeli, Onamo gdje osta jutro naših dana I vrtovi puni toplih jorgovana... No sve je zaludu!... Mi moramo dalje, Tamo, ocu vječnom, gdje nas usud šalje... Već ja vidim blizu: trepti svjetlost neka Čudesna na putu. To je gospod. Čeka Na putnike svoje, pa ih redom broji Po čitulji svetoj što pred njime stoji... I sve što je kome ovdje negda dao, Svaki trunak sreće što je za nas sjao, Uz beskrajnu ljubav i očinsku brigu, Zapisô je gospod u debelu knjigu... Mi smo mu dužnici, i druge nam nije: Moja Muzo, tamo hajdemo što prije! Jer, eno, u raju mnogi mjesto grabe; Hoćemo li tamo, ne možemo džabe: Isplatimo ocu, skinimo tegobu, Pa onda bez brige spavajmo u - grobu... HARFI Staze su pune ljiljanovih zvona... Povratak ruža i rođene duge Pozdravi i ti bez bola i tuge, I suncem ogrij svoja njedra bona. Ovdje, uz potok, gdje se grmen spleo Pun ljubičice i srebrne Bolove naše neka tiho zastre, Kô stara groblja, zaborava veo... Ja hoću pjesme, sunca i Hoću da pijem iz puna pehara Radosti! Hoću, kô duga nad lukom, Da sjajan treptim uz glas tvojih struna!... Zvoni!... Gle kako, s jabukovih kruna, Proljeće zlatno na nas maše rukom! BOLOVI Vi mi niste došli u trenutku nekom - Ja vas u rođenju svom donesoh svijeh: Kô suze i smijeh, kô čednost i grijeh, Kao krv i strasti sa plimom i sekom. Vi ste moga bića nerazdvojni dio - U dnu duše moje rastete, i s grana Vašijeh ja plod berem - blago svojih dana, I bez vas bih samo puki bio... Sve dok ste u meni, nikad putem grubim Neće srce poći... Slavim vas i ljubim, Vi, zvezde u svodu moje noći trajne! Vi, jezera moja, što na hridi nage Moga pusta žića prosipate drage Rumene korale i smaragde sjajne... NA ŽALU Svrh hridi sjedim. Na kamenja siva Silazi i prozirna tama. S jedrom, daleko, stremi lađa sama, I zadnji galeb kruži. More sniva. Negda, kô tica pun rodnih gnijezda, Moja bi duša u ove trenute Letila gori na svijetle pute - Na sjajan susret srebrnih zvijezda. Ovdje, na žalu, pokraj tvojih vala, O more moje, nekada je blistô Jedan dvor zlatan, kô stanište čisto Perla i tvojih crvenih korala. O znaš li, one noći kada prodre Pjesma zvijezda, kako bi pun U akordima što radošću grme, Tvoj talas pljuskô pragove mu modre?! Pri mjesečini, pozno, kad se jave I rode novi svjetovi u rosi, Jedna bi s ljiljanom u kosi, Uz njih se pela dižuć oči plave. I na terasi, gdje ružine krune Povijaju se, u šuštanju vela Uza me ona veselo bi sjela, Harfine tanke dirajući strune. U tome času, s jedrima od platna Plava kô nebo, popalo bi lukom Brodova jato, a s njih mašu rukom Radosti, sreća, i snovi... Sa zlatna Balkona mi smo, na pozdrave njine, Ruže i guste krune hrizantema Bacali doli, puni toplih trema, Na plavi zaton... Sve u sjaju pline - Po talasima sirene se njišu, I dok im vjetri mrse kosu dugu, One zasiplju živo jedna drugu Šakom korala... Stare bašte dišu Okolo dvora; leti s grana; Golubi moji, šušteći kô svila, Srebrna svoja razvijaju krila I prhnu luci s visokih I dok im trepte ispod grla šare, Prelivaju se u čudesnoj boji, Kako bi milo, golubovi moji, Kružili jedra i zlatne brodare!... O more, gdje su, gdje su časi oni? Gdje su terase, ruže? Sreća gdi je? Ja vidim ništa ostalo mi nije Do magle što me udara i goni. Skrhane lađe plutaju, a svrh te Studene hridi golubova moji' Srebrno perje raščupano stoji, I mlade krvi tople kapi drhte... Kako su sada moje staze oštre! Meni se čini, sve više i više, Kô da uz pljusak jedne crne kiše Po meni tuku gvozdene komoštre. Gdje kročim, svuda samo grmlja drače, Razvale, groblja zvijezda i nada... Na stubovima srušenih arkada Preda mnom moja zlatna plače. JEDAN LOVOROV LIST O dvadesetpetogodišnjici "Bosanske Vile" Lovore stari, savi svoje grane, Od kruna tvojih da vijenac vijem Onoj što sestra bješe nama svijem U duge noći i turobne dane. Uz glase vila oko njena čela Spleti se danas, i na ovoj grudi Svjedokom naše zahvalnosti budi Onoj što splet je zlatne sloge plela. Ljeta je prošlo dvades't i pet više Narodu srpskom kako suze briše I bilje nosi od sela do sela. O pjesmo naša, njoj na slavu leti! S dušama našim ti se danas spleti, Lovore stari, oko njena čela! MIS IRBIJEVA Stupila si nama... Usred noći Mučenika zemlju, koja nema zore, Privila si duši, gdje planete gore, O velika ženo Britanije slavne! Preko naših polja, gdje kupine stoje, Neumorno, kao sijač bogom dani, Sijala si ispod magla neprestani' Sve zvijezde srca i ljubavi svoje. I svuda gdje pade tvoje zrnje čisto - Plod obilan, zlatan suzom je zablistô, Na slavu i hvalu tebi, naša mati!... I vijekova mnogih kada konac bude, Ovdje na oltaru ove srpske grude, Pred tvojijem likom kandilo će sjati. STOJAN KOVAČEVIĆ Kô hrast što niče iz goleti one Gonjenoj tici da skrovište bude - I ti si nikô iz djedovske grude Da budeš branič onih što ih gone. Kô vihor mladi od grma do grma I ti si tako, uzvišena čela, Kružio, lave, od sela do sela Mrtve da budiš... Tvoja sveta krma Bješe sloboda... I u vječnom boju Za nju si davô krv i dušu svoju, I svaki korak njoj rane te stoji... Vaj, sada kad nas tuče, Ko će da krha tamnice i ključe Kad tebe nema i orlova tvoji'? DUŠA Ja vidim kad na te, topla i bijela, Kroz tvoj mala mjesečina pada... I šum svaki čujem tvoga odijela, Na dušeke meke kada kloneš mlada... Kao sjenka tvoja svake te minute Moja duša prati i uza te dršće... I ljubice svoje, čežnjama osute, Prosipa na tvoju stazu i raskršće... U baštama tvojim ono rosa nije - To su suze sreće što ih ona lije, Pri sjaju zvijezda u tihu pokoju... U tvome kada žižak cepti, Znaj, to duša moja prislužena trepti, I prosipa na te zlatnu svjetlost svoju... POKIDANE STRUNE I svršeno je bilo... U velu i mekoj svili, Silazila si mirno niz stepenice hrama, Pod krunom mirta. Svi su pogledi na tebi bili. Pred crkvom žagor i tjeska. Kao stijena sama, Uz onaj stari jablan ja sam odvojen bio I ćutô. Na moje čelo studena padaše tama... Uz melodiju čežnje praznički dan je lio Toplo i blago sunce. Pod grozdovima Mirisale su bašte. Jedan je leptir htio Na tvoja sletiti njedra, pun zlatnih svijetlih šara... I kada purpurni šećer prosuše pred tvoje skute, I skladno svirači vješti, uz Počeše toplu pjesmu: još jednom pogledah u te, I vidjeh, vidjeh ti oči, slatke i sunca pune... U meni sve se sruši, ja smrtne čuh minute, I u dnu duše moje prsnuše zlatne strune. POD JABUKAMA Večernje zlato vrh drveta zâri, I pjesma žetve čuje se iz Ispod jabuka povijenih i stari' Ja samcat ležim raširenih ruka. Nada mnom visi plod krupan i zdreo - Purpurno zlatan svija krte grane; Meni je sada kô da gledam dane Što ih je davno skrio maglen veo... Ovako slatki i oni su bili... Topli, lijepi, smijali se na me, U zlatu sunca, u zorinoj svili, S nebom gdje nisu boravile tame... Ja pružam ruke... i na rane grudi Savijam grane i ljubim plod zdreli... I čini mi se da tvoj obraz vreli Na usnama mi uzdrhtanim rudi. POZDRAV Kô željnu drugu i sa srcem brata, O drago more, tebi širim ruke, I u dnu grudi tople zvuke - Zlatnijeh ptica rasapjevana jata. Ovdje se gubi moj bol, moja tuga. Sa tvojih vala, gdje svjetlila rone, Slušam li kako mile strofe zvone, U magli duše zatrepti mi duga. I vazda kad se sa tvojih širina Povratim domu uz pozdrav galeba, Ja dragoj nosim srce puno neba, Puno korala, perla i rubina - Srebrno jato u duši se vije, I šume jedra lađa raštrkanih, I talas pljuska, svijetli se, bije I lomi hridi bola neskrhanih... O drago more, tebi širim ruke, Pružam ti srce obrvano tugom... Šumi i prospi svoje tople zvuke, I bol moj ogrni perlama i dugom! POVRATAK IZ RAJA Oblače, amo! Primi me na krila I sa mnom doli spusti se u letu; Hoću da siđem na staru planetu, Gdje mi je negda postojbina bila. Pravo ti kažem, hladna svjetlost raja S vječito istim svaki polet satre... Željan sam zemlje i zemaljske vatre, Željan sam ljudi i njihova kraja. Hajdemo dakle! Ponoćnje je doba. Oprezno! Otac spava! Tiho, tiše! Prene li, biće vike kao kiše, I svetom stopom zgaziće nas oba. Tako! Pogledaj, sve dalje i dalje Ostaje nebo i nad nama ćuti. Stari se mjesec kao limun žuti I hladan pogled ozgo na nas šalje. Mrgodno luta prostorima plavim, Jer sudba vječno sa nebom ga sveza... Oblače, lakše, mene hvata jeza, Ja se sve bojim da ne strmoglavim! Mnogi su sveci polomili nogu Slazeći ljud'ma i njihovoj stazi... Ne vrdaj tako! Pobratime, pazi, S jaukom da se ne povratim bogu! Lagano! Tako! Sada mogu i ja Mirno cigaru zapaliti koju; Više mi miris ove biljke prija No pjesme što ih poju. S pramenjem mekim plavkastoga dima Najljepši san me pohodi i njiše, Ovako duša spokojnije diše I lakše teku stihovi i rima... O plava gospo, što u gustoj svili Kosâ nosite snježne georgine, Sad bih vam pjevô najljepše tercine Kad biste ovdje pokraj mene bili. No vi u raju ostali ste... Sveti Ležite mirno pod božjim Dok zlatni stražar u ruci s Bdije i sve vas drži na pameti. Ja znadem da vas vruće čežnje more I krivo vam je što ko uz vas nije, Jer vaše srce još mladošću bije I vaše usne u drhtanju gore... Oblače, kakvo to leprša jato?! Čudesna svjetlost sa krila mu gori I rasipa se kao meteori, Kao zvijezdâ razdrobljeno zlato. Ovo su duše nevine milošte, Na poziv oca što se u raj sele... O zlatne tice, ponesite vrele Pozdrave moje plavoj gospi!... Jošte, Gle, neko amo kao vihor hrli. Lucifer! Onaj s kim se sveti nose! On divnu ženu, čije zlatne kose Vijore, eno, snažnom rukom grli. Krila mu plamte kao plamen vatre, A strasan smijeh na licu mu titra; Nebu se kesi i ruka mu hitra Kô da bi htjela da zvijezde satre. O ti što ropćeš protiv sunca sjajnog, I žudno bereš, pun paklenih mašta, Najljepše ruže iz božijih bašta, Kako si sretan u prokletstvu Trajnog!... Oblače, slušaj, već se vjetri gone, Već čujem kako udaraju blizu! Pogledaj, eno, u dugome nizu, Planine streme, za vrh mjesec tone. Evo nam zemlje! Kô požara plamen Penje se sunce sve više i više, Sav istok trepti od purpurne kiše I ranih magla crveni se pramen. Kakva ljepota! Gradovi i sela U bezbroj boja trepere i rude; Pjevaju šume, tanke svile blude, I leptir kruži rijeke i vrela. Slušaj! Već eno svijetla i čista Molitva rana sa tornjeva zvoni, I krotki narod u prah čelom roni, Hvali i slavi sveto slovo Hrista. Kako ću sada, pri rođenju zore, Posle tisuću pozdraviti ljeta Veliki oltar gdje sveta Ljubavi oštre trepere i gore!... O plava gospo, kako mi je žao Što ovdje sada mi komšije nismo! Ja bih vam odmah napisao pismo, I uz to buket kamelija slao. S početka, znadem, vi ne biste htjeli Nijednim znakom pokazati volje, No kašnje, gospo, sve bi išlo bolje, I vi bi sa mnom i pili i jeli... O, što vas gospod tako rano uze?! Ali ja znadem, kô davnih vremena, Još zemlja ima krotkih Magdalena, Očiju sjajnih s florom tople suze... Za molitve im s Pobožnošću strogom, I ja ću teški krst podići na se... I mene moja ljubav će da spase Od gnjeva božjeg... Sad, oblače, zbogom! POKOJ Preda mnom tuče vodenica stara. Veče. Nad vodom zdrela trska rudi, I poljem šušte puna žita jara. Po stazama se mak crveni žari. Pod selom doli eno radnih ljudi, Kose im trepte. Sa širokih njiva Polaze domu, razdrljenih grudi. Jabuka sunca svrh grebena zâri. Sve viši u dolini biva, Razlijeva se i šumi... Pogdjeko Mimo me prođe kraj srebrnih S pristranka stremi drven toranj stari. Padaju snovi kô pramenje meko, Lijepe ptice noćištu se klone I preko granja odlaze daleko. Jedna, svijetla i ljepša od svije', Evo mi sleti s vrha breze one, I dokle stara vodenica bije, Uz pjesme, što me na molitvu gone, Zlatno gnijezdo u mom srcu vije... GAVRANOVI Pjesma sa Kosova Mrski Prljavi gosti, Oskvrniste nam stan... Srce i naše kosti Kljujte Svaki dan... Proklet, O proklet bio, No igda ljubio vas!... I proklet porod mu cio, I stado, Polje i klas!... Po plodu Našijeh njiva K'o oblak padate crn... Naš znoj vam žetva biva, A nama Ostaje trn... No od tih Ostruga, jednom, Mi ćemo saviti splet... I s njim na čelu lednom Uz oštre Hridi se pet'... Uz hridi, Putem Golgoti, Ne, neće klonuti rob!... U Vjeri - svojoj Ljepoti, U sv'jetli Panuće grob!... I zv'jezde Osuće brijeg... I kao Hristos, naš Brat, Vaskrsa zlatni stijeg S naših će Bedema sjat'!... LEPTIROVA PJESMA Što bi, Što bi Suze lio I umir'o s tajne tuge, Kad je Život tako mio I pun Sunca I pun duge! Moja Duša Magle neće, Ni tamnice sužnja roba. Hoću zoru, sunce, cveće, Ljubav, Radost, Sve do groba! Pa kad Jednom Odem Bogu, S dušom što je sreću brala, Nek MU tamo reći mogu Jedno Toplo: Oče, hvala! VEČERNJA ZVONA Smoreni zidari na skelama stoje Kamenje tvrdo tešu tvrdi ljudi, I čela im se opaljena znoje. Na ruke, vične i žezi i studi, Na poštrapana krečom lica vrana I razdrljene kosmate im grudi, Purpurne ruže baca veče rana... Tih oblak jedan kao da bi htjeo Sletiti, crven (k'o krv uzdrhtana), I u svoj svilen ogrnut' ih veo... Kroz nj, svijetlo, jedno oko bodro Gleda ih, trepti i sjaj lije vreo... Prvi je suton do ulica prodro I zvona zvone sa tornjeva sviju. No dole zvuci plinu, i u modro Gube se nebo, s vječnim da se sliju: Gori, svrh mase što po gradu grne, Čekići tvrdi o mramorje biju, I glasi im se, k'o pahulje crne, Rasiplju širom. Svaki dršće, plače, Jeca... I dokle zadnja rumen trne, I gori trepti svijetlost večernjače: K'o zvona druga, pod kubetom neba, Ja čujem kako čekići sve jače